Haunting Me
by neoalli2
Summary: Hatori wakes up from another dream.


Author's Note: I don't own Fruits Basket or the lyrics. The lyrics are from "Haunting Me" by Stabbing Westward. This is shortly after Hatori erased Kana's memories.

Hatori looked over at the alarm. 6:53 AM. Another night with hardly any sleep, since he woke up four other times from his dreams. 'Everywhere I go I see your face,' thought Hatori, 'every sound I hear is the sound of your voice.' He had never realized that there were so many family members that had similar appearances to Kana. He sighed, he had accidentally mistaken Kagura for her. Luckily, Kagura was too busy talking about her love to Kyo to notice. Then, Isuzu's silence during the treatment reminded him of how Kana had become. Silent and broken. Then, Akito requested him. He hated her, but he loved her. He couldn't escape the reality of it, he was trapped by the curse. Akito's new hobby was talking about how love never worked, how in the end everyone ends up alone. How Shigure would be alone and never have anyone when he needed them. How it was good that Hatori got rid of the "woman".

He laid in his bed, 'why can't I let you go?' Everywhere he went he saw someone that was broken. Which all led back to Kana. Even when there was someone happy, he saw how they used to be. Every time he saw Momiji, he felt guilty. He tried to convinced himself that it was needed, not just an easy way out. Momiji came by to visit him everyday, once he figured out what happened. He was there to help and Hatori was grateful for the needed assistance. Except, he knew how Momiji felt about memories getting erased and he didn't know what to tell his young cousin. Ayame and Shigure tried to be there for him, but their attempts were pitiful. They had no idea what to do and Hatori could tell. Ayame almost broke down every time he saw his brokenhearted friend. Shigure felt guilty for not stepping in earlier. Kureno stopped by to check on him when he heard what happened. He had bought food with him. Ritsu started apologizing when he saw Hatori, just like Kana had. The younger generation was completely clueless about what had happened to Kana. Momiji just knew that Hatori was hurt by Akito and Kana was destroyed by it. 'Why are you haunting me?' he thought for days after he erased her memory. During the days leading up to him erasing her memories, all he could see was how hurt she was, not the happiness they had. Then after they were separated he had dreams of the love they had for each other. He heard Kana tell her friends that he wasn't interested in her, and he couldn't help but feel angry. He had loved her.

'Everything about me is a lie, at least it seems that way when I look in your eyes.' They were going to get married. They were going to be together forever, but he backed out. He wasn't able to tell her it was Akito's fault, so she believed Akito and blamed herself. 'The truth scares the shit out of me.' He left her and was going to remember everything about their relationship, but she wasn't. She would move on easily and fall in love again. Then, she'd get married to some other man, that would be able to make her happy. 'Whoever said love is real and love is blood has never felt the way that I do.'  
'What does it matter? What's done is done and I should get on with my life.' He sat up trying to figure out how he could possibly live without her, and how he could live without her there. 'Well, I don't know what it means, but I can't seem to make myself forget. Was it something that you said? Was it all the guilt inside my head?' She never blamed him for their relationship falling apart, she only blamed herself. It killed him inside. He couldn't figure out why it happened so suddenly, and why he hadn't stepped up and why he hadn't been a better boyfriend. There were so many things she had wanted to do, places to go that they had no time for. He wished he had taken the time to do those things.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, his alarm went off. He got up and prepared for another empty, meaningless day.


End file.
